marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:A Day Unlike Any Other
| image = | date = April 12, 2011 (Australia) June 26, 2011 (USA) | ep_num = 26 | writer = Christopher Yost | director = Sebastian Montes | guest = | prev = The Fall of Asgard | next = The Private War of Doctor Doom }} The Avengers must reunite and stand together to save all nine realms. (Season Finale) Story The separated Avengers prepare for the battle between Loki who prepares to execute Thor and the prisoners. The heroes then arrive and battle Loki's front line of defense, However, only Ant Man, Wasp, Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Panther appear. Meanwhile in Hel, Hela claims that Steve's death is overdue and offered to give him everything he ever wanted. Steve, however, refused. Captain America explained that he needed to help Thor and stop the Masters of Evil. Hela, still reluctant to have him leave Hel, gave him one last offer: "If death shall claim you in the battle, then your mortal soul belongs to me, forever!" Rogers then agrees and is transported into Asgard by Hela. Meanwhile, on Asgard, Lokie continues to feed on the Tree of Life's power but is interrupted by the heroes' break in. Angered, the god of mischief summons Hoarfen, a gigantic wolf. The team then battles the beast with great difficulty. In the nick of time, the star-spangled man arrives. Steve immediately gives them a battle strategy. Obeying the captain's orders with great cooperation, they brought the wolf down much to Loki's dismay. The avengers breach the castle and made several attempts to attack Loki, none of them actually being successful. Using his dark magic, the son of Laufey momentarily knocks out the Avengers and crushes Cap's shield. As cliche as it is, Loki prepares to destroy the mighty avengers once and for all but is intruded by an uru-armored Tony Stark. The Avengers free Thor and resume the battle against Loki. Thor takes his hammer and Steve was resourceful to use the shield of a fallen combatant. The Panther and Hawkeye attend to Yggdrasil with the king of Wakanda's extensive knowledge of the magic. Whilst figuring out how to cease Loki's hold on the tree and its power, they are attacked by crows. As the battle commences, the other realms are being altered by Loki's power. Ant Man recklessly pulls the tree out of the ground with the intention of cutting off Loki's power. The tree, put in its original position, awakes Odin . Loki continues to fight the avengers and is, again, interrupted. But this time, it was his foster father. The Allfather then exiles him to a place much worse than the Isle of Silence. Back at the castle, the civilians that were present praised the Avengers. The scene then shows Loki tangled in vines with his eyes held wide open by said vines. A serpent appears preparing to poison him, and as venom drips from it's fangs, Loki screams of fear. The Avengers return to their mansion and Tony tells Steve to rest. The super-soldier reminisces his now shattered shield and sees Hela in his reflection. A voice spoke his name, Steve instinctively turned to know where and who the voice was coming from. He is then shot by what appears to be a Skrull. The alien takes Rogers' appearance and says, "The infiltration has begun." Quotes Trivia Goofs Continuity Background External Links *Episode at Marvel Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Episodes Category:Season Finale